


a king beside you

by littlemissmeggie



Series: let's get married and tick the boxes [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Married!Narry, Movie Night, Tumblr Prompt, cute little kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmeggie/pseuds/littlemissmeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall does his best Joe Pesci impersonation and Harry is so in love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or... a little drabble in which Narry have a movie night and cuddle a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a king beside you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com/post/142499036396/feinfornarry-harry-and-niall-chilling-in) by my lovely friend fairynarrytale.

“I can’t believe,” Niall said, sounding truly appalled, “that you’ve _never_ seen ‘My Cousin Vinny.’”

Harry laughed and placed two beer bottles and a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. “Nope,” he agreed, smiling at his husband.

“It’s _classic_ Pesci!” Niall exclaimed, pulling Harry’s arm and dragging him down onto the sofa beside him. Harry landed softly next to him, leaning into Niall to place a kiss to the blonde’s temple before reaching over to the coffee table to grab the television remote.

Harry sat back against the arm of the sofa, pillows behind his back and legs stretched across the cushioned length, his toes prodding Niall’s hip. Niall looked over and saw Harry’s soft smile. He crawled over the brunette’s lanky limbs, fitting his body flush along Harry’s side and resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. Reaching behind them, Niall tugged the soft wool blanket his mother gave them as a “housewarming gift” after Harry moved into Niall’s house upon their return to London after their trip to Vegas and threw it over their bodies, tangling his skinny legs with Harry’s much longer ones. Niall chuckled to himself, laughing at Harry’s almost threadbare joggers that he stubbornly refused to throw away because “They’re so _soft_ , Ni!” Harry wrapped an arm around Niall's small back, hand resting on his waist and long fingers splayed against the porcelain skin of Niall’s tummy, hidden under his faded Derby County tee.

“You ready, love?” Harry asked. Niall nodded, hair tickling Harry’s neck. Harry grinned, closing his eyes for a few seconds because _God how perfect is this_ , and began the movie.

*******

“I fit in better than you. At least I’m wearing cowboy boots,” Niall said along with Joe Pesci, affecting a New York wiseguy accent. “Oh, yeah. You blend,” he finished, mimicking Marisa Tomei’s higher-pitched Brooklyn accent perfectly.

Harry leant forward, grabbing the popcorn bowl and placed it in his lap, before gazing down at Niall, eyes soft and fondness etched almost permanently onto his face. He giggled quietly, watching as Niall imitated the actors on screen and laughed along with the movie. Niall lifted his head to look at Harry, giving him a blinding smile and then nestling his head under Harry’s chin and turning back to the movie. The movie continued with Niall impersonating everyone from Pesci and Marisa Tomei to Fred Gwynne’s own affected Southern accent (“ _Are you mocking me with that out-fit?_ ”), Harry and Niall laughing together, legs intertwined under the blanket.

Harry took a handful of popcorn and choked out a laugh when Niall threw his head back, laughing boisterously at the scene on the television. “You’re getting fucked one way or the other,” he said, imitating Joe Pesci again. Harry laughed hard, both at the movie scene and at his beautiful husband’s obvious happiness.

“Love,” Harry said once he caught his breath, pulling Niall closer to him and pressing his lips to the blonde’s ear, “you’re funny.”

Niall sat up fast, nearly knocking the bowl of popcorn off of Harry as he straddled his long legs, and faced him. “I’m funny how? I mean funny, like I’m a clown, I amuse you? I make you laugh, I’m here to fuckin’ amuse you? What do you mean, funny? Funny how? How am I funny?”

Harry stared at him for a few moments, dimples deep in a smile laced with complete adoration, happiness and amusement spread across his face. Niall’s face quirked into a huge grin, pleased with himself, and he laughed, loud and joyful.

Harry moved his hands down to the smaller lad’s bum. Cupping his arse cheeks gently, Harry turned to place his feet on the floor and pushed himself up the back of the sofa, sitting up with Niall in his lap. He reached over and threaded his fingers in Niall’s soft hair. Tugging the blond hair gently to get his husband’s attention, Harry tilted his head down and placed a gentle kiss to the other lad’s pretty pink lips. Niall chuckled softly against Harry’s mouth and slid his hand along Harry’s chin, loving the rough feel of the stubble on his fingertips. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as Niall caressed his jaw, feeling Niall’s wedding ring against his skin. Niall leant into the taller lad with a teasing brush of lips against lips. He pulled away and looked at him through his eyelashes, gaze soft and loving. Harry sighed contentedly, face smooth and peaceful. _This_ , he thought, _this is bliss_.

**Author's Note:**

> "my cousin vinny" is one of my mum's favourite movies and i grew up watching it, despite its R rating. i recently (re)watched it and decided it would be perfect for this prompt because of the different accents and actors known for their unique speech patterns and accents. 
> 
> "funny how? how am i funny?" is from a scene in the movie "goodfellas" starring joe pesci, for which he won an academy award. and since harry just told a fan that it's his favourite movie (and it's one of mine), it seemed more than perfect to include it in this story. 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com) and say hi (and give me a prompt)!


End file.
